fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations (Battle Royale)
Currently 20 (21 if you count that external island that is accessible! (the island was added in an update)) different locations can be accessed that appear on the map for Fortnite: Battle Royale. Each is listed below, sorted by what area of the map they fall into, with brief notes such as popularity and notable resources materials. Chaotic rifts were introduced with Battle Pass Season 5. Stepping through one will drop players over a seemingly random location on the map, able to drop down from above. For other locations that aren't marked or listed, go here. Northwest *Haunted Hills **Popularity: Low **Chests: moderate (Roughly 11) **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notable Resources: Stone **Notes: Mausoleum is good place for chests. Roof can serve as a sniping perch. Good landing spot for solo, due to high weapon spawn rate and low popularity. May not be a good choice for squads mode, for there may not be enough loot for the whole team. *Junk Junction **Popularity: Low **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable Resources: Metal **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is a motel with a moderate amount of chests and loot. A Llama with 1-2 chest is also due north, right at the coastline. *Loot Lake **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 17) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: Be sure to check the boats for chests. Very vulnerable while crossing the lake. There are also areas adjacent to the lake, such as the harbor and the campsites. Also, the buildings on the west frequently contain chests. Also, the meteor in the lake can have up to two chests. *Pleasant Park **Popularity: High **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 20) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High (RNG Value - High Spawn) **Notes: Gas Station on eastern side, also one southeast on road to Tilted Towers. Abandoned house due east of Pleasant Park has moderate chests. *Snobby Shores **Popularity: High **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 16) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High (RNG Value - High Spawn) **Notes: Access bunker by going inside flat-topped house in south and smash dresser or floor. Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the Circle. To the southeast a Viking ship is perked atop the tall mountain. *Tilted Towers **Popularity: High **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 35 or more) **Notable Resources: Stone, Hop Rocks **Gear: High (RNG Value - High Spawn) **Notes: Clearly the most populated area on the map. Proceed with caution when entering. Head west to the indoor sports field for a chance at weapons and chests. West of the clocktower is a brick patch; will be open to attack, but smashing through can grant loot. Because of the dense urban combat, shotguns and assault rifles are the best options. Southwest *Flush Factory **Popularity: Low **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 13) **Notable Resources: Stone **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: A compound with a high amount of chests and loot lies to the northeast. However, Flush Factory in itself does not provide much. *Greasy Grove **Popularity: Low **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 17) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Secure the gun shop in the middle, for a vantage point. The Burger Joint also has moderate loot. *Lucky Landing **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Dense Area, Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Gas station due North of this location. Low loot rate and popularity is ideal for getting resources and avoiding contact. To the North east there is another tower in the same architectural style as the landing and contains up to 3 chests. *Shifty Shafts **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Best done with close-range weapons. Great location for ambushes. Southeast *Fatal Fields **Popularity: High **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable resources: Wood **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Sparse Area, Low Spawn) **Notes: South is a "tower" of vehicles that can be checked for chests. Silos can also contain loot or chests if broken. *Paradise Palms (previously Moisty Mire) **Popularity: Very High (as it is a new area) **Chests: 25+ **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High **Notes: This area contains the ATK vehicle, an all-terrain vehicle which is a vehicle which is faster than the Shopping Cart. *Retail Row **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: High (Roughly 20) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High (RNG Value - Dense Area, High Spawn) **Notes: Consider digging down through the roofs to get to loot. *Salty Springs **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 13) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High **Notes: To the north lies a gas station. Also, the blue house has a secret underground bunker that can be a decent hiding spot. Northeast *Dusty Divot (previously Dusty Depot) **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 5) **Notable Resources: Metal, Hop Rocks **Gear: High **Notes: Low loot in what's left of the warehouses. No loot in the crater, except for the camp in the center. Overgrown after recovering from the meteor. You can also find Blue shield mushrooms within the divot. *Lazy Links (previously Anarchy Acres) **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: 3-7 **Gear:moderate **Notable Resources: Wood and brick **Notes: *Lonely Lodge **Popularity: Low **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 12) **Notable resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Use the tower as a scouting perch. Go to the Northernmost building for a potential of 3 spawnable chests. *Risky Reels **Popularity: High **Chests: Moderate (Roughly 5) **Notable resources: Wood, Hop Rocks **Gear: Moderate **Notes: This drive-in theater is a new and popular spot, and has Hop Rocks in the middle. The black cars and the home contain chests and decent loot. However, Risky is usually outside the storm circle. *Tomato Town **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (Roughly 3) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: There is a gas station to the east, with a tunnel and a bunker due south. *Wailing Woods **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (Roughly 3-8 depending on surrounding area) **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notable resources: Wood **Notes: Check southern shipping containers. Also check damaged house. A tower is to the northeast along the coast that has chests; traveling west of there is an ice cream truck, a tower, and a giant fox that may also have a few chests. Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Images Battle Royale updated map.jpg|Fortnite Map (1st May 2018) Fortnite Battle Royale Map.jpg|Fortnite Map (original) Category:Locations (Battle Royale)